<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dream in wintertime by callousmage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233456">dream in wintertime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callousmage/pseuds/callousmage'>callousmage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Light Angst, Merry Christmas!, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No one gets hurt, Other, Romantic Fluff, if you don't like hot cocoa get out, too badly that is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callousmage/pseuds/callousmage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The surrounding warmth inside of the building had distracted you from the fact that, in Arcadia, it was currently snowing. However, the scarf around your neck protected you from drifting snowflakes and cold winds, all thanks to Douxie. </p>
<p>A short fic for a secret santa &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Douxie with all of my heart, that is all :) enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years ago you threw a dart on a map, vowing to move wherever the projectile landed. The dart punctured Arcadia Oaks, a small town located in California, and with any crumb of information you could dig up from the internet, you believed the town to be quiet and remote- but what you believed was incorrect. </p>
<p>         Arcadia Oaks was, as expected, small- but secluded? Such isolation would depend on who you were, what role you played in the town. As for you, befriending a trollhunter and his friends along the way was not in your books, yet here you were. The only pro to come out of risking your life was the people you helped and who you met along the way. </p>
<p>         You only went on two adventures in your time with the trio, both of which included near-death experiences. If getting your eyes gouged out by a creature’s name you could barely pronounce was to be your ultimate demise, you wanted out like any sane person would. </p>
<p>         Meeting Douxie, the waiter at the Italian bistro, seemed to be your only ticket to a casual and calm life in Arcadia. </p>
<p>         Or so you thought, before you met Archie on accident. </p>
<p>         Douxie had made the mistake of inviting you to the bookstore after work and after hours, unaware of his sleeping familiar. Just as you and him entered the shop he had gone on alert, spitting up curses, flying toward you both. Panic erupted from all parties, the only calm to the tidal wave of emotions and questions being Douxie’s explanation.</p>
<p>         He had feared that you would not believe his tales, so when you nodded and grabbed hold of his hand, it threw him off guard.</p>
<p>         You believed him enough to continue outings and repeatedly tip at the bistro. You believed the man enough to invite him places, to accept invites, even one that binded you both as romantic partners. </p>
<p>         Now, however, you were hesitant in accepting an invitation.</p>
<p>	“Come on, please? I promise we won’t be out any longer than you would like. You’re in charge.”</p>
<p>	Your boyfriend, Hisirdoux Casperan, stood exuberant on the doorstep to your apartment. He had bundled himself up with his usual attire- a worn hoodie, grey jeans and converse. The only noticeable difference was a blue and green scarf swathed around his neck, a dull accessory you had never seen him wear before, not when it had gotten cold like it is currently.</p>
<p>	“Fine. Let me grab my things, Douxie.” You exhaled, swiftly turning on your heel to grab a coat from a rack in the doorway. As the jacket slid over your sweater, you felt his eyes on you, aware of the wandering, admiring gaze on your being. </p>
<p>	“Thank you, love.” </p>
<p>         “I missed you.”</p>
<p>         “You did?” Douxie inhaled softly, the quick motion making his chest rise and fall. A bout of laughter bubbled from his throat, teeth flashing through delicately chapped lips in the process. “I missed you, too. It is good to see you as always.” </p>
<p>	The wizard’s titter of joy flooded your chest with an aching warmth. You wanted to kiss him right then and there, but the both of you knew that if you acted upon those wishes of yours, the snow littered on the streets of Arcadia would reside in your apartment’s living room floor. The door would be left open, snow in hair, a complete catastrophe none of you wanted.</p>
<p>	“Any place you plan on taking me in particular, Casperan?”</p>
<p>	“Now that would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it, love?” </p>
<p>	Douxie jerked his arm to loop it around yours, bumping his hip up against your side purposefully. He understood that physical touch was the source of tint blooming across your cheeks; a sight he had loved to see. You didn’t mind one bit, as the contact and flustered sensation warmed you up better than anything around this time of year. </p>
<p>	It was Christmas morning. You knew you were in for a treat the second you saw snowflakes litter the streets and tree branches around town, and when you came to the realization that you would be spending your Christmas with Douxie- your boyfriend. He was an obnoxious flirt, but the type of flirt that made your skin sing with a sultry bliss.</p>
<p>	“I suppose you are right about that.”</p>
<p>         Douxie confirmed your comment with a slight nod of his head, the longer and blue stripes of hair dipping forward to brush against his own cheeks. There was a present color, one of which was not caused by a cold. </p>
<p>         You tightened your hold on Douxie’s arm, bringing him closer to you as he guided the both of you out of the apartment. Locking the door behind, you teasingly bumped your own hip against Douxie’s in the same manner he had done prior. </p>
<p>	“Lead the way.”</p>
<p>	Snow sprinkled the air around- and on- the both of you, adding entertainment to the walk he had taken you on. Douxie shook his hair out multiple times to rid of collecting snowflakes, dusting out his scarf and brushing away particles from his darker clothing. You on the other hand, chose against wearing all-black attire for the occasion of snow. It would be like dressing in all dark just to play with a dog, where shedding would occur and ugh- you did not want to think about the mess that would cause. </p>
<p>	He caught you giggling at him, averting his gaze to the beaming smile. Though he could admire such a sight forever, Douxie stopped walking momentarily to poke his finger at a window at a shop. </p>
<p>	You halted beside him just then, taking a jolting step back in his direction, your shoe knocking into one of his. Murmuring a gentle apology, you snaked one of your hands to his, taking a gentle hold against two of his fingers. </p>
<p>	“Darling, would you care for a stop? I believe you may find this shop interesting.” Douxie proposed, mustering the effort to take hold of you as well. He sighed happily, a fog leaving his lips before disappearing into the cold air. Though he spoke with you, his eyes remained peering at the window. </p>
<p>	“I don’t mind at all.”</p>
<p>	“Perfect.”</p>
<p>	The next thing you knew, you were being dragged into the shop with both of Douxie’s hands on your one hand. His excitement for something so simple was a trait you found utmost adorable, especially when it was just the both of you together. Even the chime of the bell above the door to the shop made the corners of his lips quirk upward. </p>
<p>	Douxie waved a hand up to the shop’s owner for a moment, greeting him as if they were life-long best friends, and they might just be. You had known the wizard for quite some time, although it was inevitable for either of you to keep things from each other.</p>
<p>	Regardless, you waved your free hand to the owner as well, careful to make the flick of your wrist as gentle as possible. Your other was used as a fishing line with Douxie being the hook; he dragged you down an aisle of the shop, only to let go of you. </p>
<p>	You glanced around the vintage store, soft hues of marmalade and maya blues catching your eye. The beautiful swirl of color embedded into the fabric of a scarf you had only noticed was a scarf once your boyfriend slid it off of the wooden rack, and onto your shoulders. You watched him delicately tuck the fabric under a loop he created.</p>
<p>        “Douxie, that isn’t ours-”</p>
<p>	“How much for the scarf, old man?” Douxie called out, body perking upward like a curious animal on alert. His fingertips remained against the fused shades, nails dragging lightly. </p>
<p>	The shop owner shuffled from a barstool, slapping down a worn, hard-cover book.</p>
<p>	“For you, Douxie, on the house.”</p>
<p>	“Really? How kind of y-”</p>
<p>         You glanced over to the older man at the counter, watching as he waved a hand dismissively at the both of you.</p>
<p>	“Merry Christmas, Casperan.” He gruffed kindly, the rough murmurs spilling from his lips opposite of the upward curve of them. The thoroughly read novel found place once more in his callous hands, and your eyes traveled back to the beaming boy in front of you. </p>
<p>	You took the time to lean, pressing one kiss to the curve of Douxie’s jaw. Hands slid to his shoulders, your cheeks filled with further warmth until realization of being in a public setting struck. Making the owner of the shop uncomfortable was the last thing you wanted to do. </p>
<p>	“Anywhere else you are wanting to go, pretty boy?”</p>
<p>         “There are further lands to explore, none of which I want to see if you aren’t with me.” Douxie assured with a snarky grin, only to meet you in the middle and kiss your forehead. As his lips left your skin, he tugged you from the aisle of the shop, waving a gentle goodbye to the owner on the way out. The bell greeted you and Douxie a warm goodbye, ringing with a melody that made you want to come back to the store merely for the sound. </p>
<p>	The surrounding warmth inside of the building had distracted you from the fact that, in Arcadia, it was currently snowing. However, the scarf around your neck protected you from drifting snowflakes and cold winds, all thanks to Douxie. You looked up at him, helplessly lifting yourself up to balance on your toes, kissing his cheek this time. </p>
<p>	Douxie took your affection as a form of confirmation to keep moving, proceeding to intertwine a hand to yours. He tugged you along, keeping a stride calm and collected enough to give no direct ideas or hints to where the both of you were headed. </p>
<p>	This did nothing to calm your nerves, despite how cute he was.</p>
<p>	Your mind buzzed with possibilities, jumping from a theatre to a dinner date, to building a snowman. All of these were possible, fun, and things you had definitely done before with the other- minus building a snowman- last winter the boy had ran a fever through half of the winter and feared passing it on. </p>
<p>	Any further image of what-ifs flowing through you came to an abrupt stop at a small gate, where Douxie stood with you by his side. You glanced up from the gates coated in garland to peer across an ice rink, admiring the skaters and their unexacting glides against the ice. </p>
<p>	“Two pairs of skates, please?” Douxie cleared his throat, taking his hand from yours momentarily to dig through his jacket pockets. He pulled out money, paying for the pairs of skates before you could even begin to blink. White boots sunk into your arms.</p>
<p>	Douxie guided you to a bench tucked underneath a sloped rooftop, protecting the wooden area from intruding snowfall. He sat before you, kicking off the converse you fell in love with and replacing them with shiny, glossy skates. Lacing them, he lifted his head to watch your efforts in doing the same.</p>
<p>	You worked slower, having a difficult time working with the strings of the skates. Fingertips slowed their movement in the cold.</p>
<p>	Shifting off of the bench to kneel, Douxie propped himself in front of your knees. He brushed your chilled hands aside with a knock of knuckles against yours, taking the laces into hold and tying them for you. With that, he stood, offering a hand.</p>
<p>	“I am willing to bet I can stand longer on the ice than you, darling.”</p>
<p>	“How much are you willing to bet?”</p>
<p>         Douxie replied with a snicker and shake of his head, finally moving backward with you. He focused on keeping you balanced, more you than him. With decades of experience, ice skating is as easy as flipping pancakes.</p>
<p>	You slid onto the ice, unfazed by the drastic change from cement to frozen water. It was difficult to be afraid of falling, not with Douxie here with you, and not with the stability of the rails looping around the rink. </p>
<p>	The ice rink was located outside, slapped in a lively, tucked away corner of Arcadia Oaks. A terribly large covering kept the snow from meeting with the ice you glided on- you were thankful for that. Besides the railing, there was a stand for hot cocoa and the obvious skate rentals, the same vendor that had given you the pearly skates currently on your feet.</p>
<p>	You were brought back from your surroundings by the gentle hand on your side, turning the both of you along with the curve of the rink. You had not even noticed that you were smoothly moving along with Douxie, distracted by the garlands and lights hanging around.</p>
<p>	“You’re a smooth criminal, Douxie.”</p>
<p>	“Criminal in the sense of whisking your beautiful, ever-beating heart away from you, dear.” Douxie played along, eyes trailing down to the new scarf laced around your throat. He hummed with content, taking the time to place his hand flat to you. He pushed himself back, keeping hold of your hands. </p>
<p>	In response, you maintained the pace Douxie had set up for the two of you by dragging the blade of the skates on the ice; you were in control this time. Douxie merely pulled you along, hands in yours to protect you from falling.</p>
<p>	Or, he tried.</p>
<p>	At the upcoming curve of the rink, your right skate slid outward, throwing you off-balance. From there, hands scrambled for a support system- Douxie. </p>
<p>	He tried his best to keep you on your feet, focusing on the steadiness of his own placement in order to save yours. His attempts faltered as one of his skates shot forward, forcing him to lean back, further and further.</p>
<p>	Douxie collided with the ice, just as you collided with his chest. Your scarf draped across his face, muffling the choked up laughter spilling from his lungs. Douxie shuffled to sit up from the cold ground, placing his hands flat on top of the ice. </p>
<p>	You embarrassingly stirred off of the wizard, lifting up a hand to bunch the scarf within. Fixing it up, you felt an aching burn in your cheeks as Douxie continued to giggle- at you, or at the situation, you didn’t know. </p>
<p>	He soon calmed after noticing the color swarming your cheeks, pushing his legs off to the side. He cleared his throat, shaking his head to relief himself of any shards of ice that made way to his hair. Providing a sincere smile, Douxie scrunched up his nose. </p>
<p>	“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>	“Never better.” You replied quietly. Leaning backward, you stomped one skate on the ice in an attempt to stand, shakily bringing the other skate upward. </p>
<p>	“You would tell me if you weren’t, love?”</p>
<p>	Putting all of your weight onto the two skates, you glanced up at Douxie, unable to hide the blooming smile spreading across your lips. You hadn’t known what you would do without him, his caring nature and nurture. He kept you together.</p>
<p>	“I would, love.”</p>
<p>	You watched Douxie’s chest fall with an exhale, and his eyes gleam with admiration. You had suddenly felt as if you sipped on a hot beverage, warmth seeping through your chest with curiosity. He glanced off to admire the fabric rooftop, tapping his fingertips against the ice without a care in the world, and it just made your heart melt.</p>
<p>	Taking a careful step forward, you opened up your mouth to offer Douxie a hand up- except, the only thing to tumble from your lips was a yelp of surprise. Once more your skate had a mind of its own, flinging itself sideways, pushing you back down against the ice.</p>
<p>	Douxie’s breath hitched as you fell, a short whimper making his own lips press together tightly. He shot the hand meant to save you to his chest, cradling it protectively. </p>
<p>	“Are you-”</p>
<p>	“Are you-”</p>
<p>	You suspired, shaking your head in dismissal. Sure, you had fallen back on your ass to frozen ice, but you weren’t the one who seemed to have an injury, or a wound. The longer you both sat, the more you saw him squirm and cover up his hand. There was blood.</p>
<p>         “Douxie, your hand- what’s wrong with your hand?”</p>
<p>         "‘Tis but a scratch. It’s nothing that can’t be fixed by a bandaid.”</p>
<p>         “I’m sorry- it isn’t okay and I’m sorry, I’ll get you cleaned up, okay? Can we go back to my apartment?” You offered, tone plump with desperation. It was risky leaving Douxie to wander through the rest of the day with a cut on his hand, especially in the snow.</p>
<p>         Douxie’s gaze flickered from your face to his wounded hand quickly, just until he nodded. He stood from the ice effortlessly, only needing to use his good hand to balance himself to do so. </p>
<p>	Grabbing hold of your hand, Douxie guided you both out of the ice rink and back to the bench, where your converse shoes laid free, untouched by the snowfall. </p>
<p>	You watched him sit down and shuffle the skates off of his feet, replacing them with his old pair of black converse. You couldn’t watch him move like this, easy and smooth despite the blood clotting at the slice on his hand. It may not have bothered him because he loved you, but it bothered you.</p>
<p>	Sitting beside Douxie, you bumped shoulders. </p>
<p>	“Give me your hand.” </p>
<p>	“Babe-”</p>
<p>	“Your hand.” You demanded innocently, witnessing Douxie sigh dramatically. Once his hand was in yours, you wrenched the scarf off of your shoulders, wrapping the melting hues around the oozing wound. </p>
<p>	Douxie kept his eyes on your face, stuck on the way you looked when you were working. The snowflakes falling around the both of you only added to the scenery, paired with a chilled blush on your cheeks. He wanted to sit there forever.</p>
<p>	Succeeding, you placed Douxie’s hand on his lap to swap out the ice skates for your personal pair of shoes- the ones you could actually walk in, and the ones that didn’t hurt your boyfriend. </p>
<p>	“Stay here, I’ll be right back. Just returning the skates, okay?” You insisted softly, hopping off of the bench to collect Douxie’s skates into your arms. </p>
<p>	“You really don’t have to, I can-”</p>
<p>	“Ah ah ah, ah, no. I am taking care of you.” </p>
<p>	You shoved the two pairs of skates further into your arms, glad to have the protective layer of your jacket keeping the blades from the skates from slicing you up, as well. You knew that would not end well, both in the event and in Douxie’s reaction.</p>
<p>	Luckily, you returned the rental skates back to their rightful place, thanking the lady for dishing out the skates in the first place- even if they had hurt.</p>
<p>	Douxie stood from the bench as you walked back to him, waving his wrapped hand toward you. His other remained shoved inside of one of his jacket pockets, safe from the cold. He met you in the middle, stepping in your direction.</p>
<p>	“Hey, love, you know it isn’t your fault, right?”</p>
<p>	You peered up at him, sliding an arm underneath his to hold yourself close. You knew, you couldn’t have done anything to stop the movement of the skate without making it worse- you knew it was nothing you had under control. That is what made it hurt, what made the bubbling warmth in your chest freeze over only slightly, fearing you would hurt him again.</p>
<p>	“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what do we care (my heart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Patching up the boy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forgiving blizzard outside came to a silent rain from the close of your apartment door, replaced with the sound of Douxie shivering, and your own jacket gliding down your shoulders. </p><p>       Shoes gathered by the door, one pair on top of the other, cluttered. </p><p>       Guiding Douxie toward the bathroom, he continued to shiver despite the warmth of the apartment. His thin, cotton jacket did little to fend off the snow from seeping into the fabric- there was no doubt in your mind that he was freezing.</p><p>       You nudged the bathroom door open with your knee, leading him to the sink to sit on. Then, you lowered yourself to the lower cabinet underneath the sink, pulling out a first-aid kit. </p><p>       Douxie kept himself busy by unfolding your scarf from his hand, fingertips delicate with the fabric, as if gripping it hard enough would cause it to crumble below his administrations. He slowly swung his feet off of the sink, his foot tapping the air to an unknown rhythm- likely a tune he had echoing in his mind.</p><p>       “Hold still.” You kindly instructed, bringing a hand to Douxie’s, palm up. Taking his, you pressed a cotton ball dripping with hydrogen peroxide to the clotted wound. The action, along with your movements, swept away dried blood around the wound. </p><p>       After listening to your boyfriend’s complaints and wails of how the antiseptic stung, you sneakily pushed an unwrapped bandage to his hand. Sealing it over, you brought his hand upward, brushing your lips against the dressing. </p><p>       Douxie took the opportunity to smear his thumb across your cheek, bumping his fingertips against your nose. He took you in, scooting forward on the countertop as an attempt to get closer.</p><p>       You fluttered your eyes open upon the shuffling, lifting your head to pepper kisses along the bandage sprawled across Douxie’s hand, while he slipped his hand slyly beneath your jaw, bringing you closer together.</p><p>       You had no say in the collision of lips. If you had, any objection died in your throat. All you could think of, or begin to think of, was the buzzing in your head. The sensation was overwhelming in the best way possible. It warmed your entire body, awakening senses you didn’t know existed.</p><p>       Douxie pulled away from you first, parting his lips by licking them.</p><p>       “You’re cold, darling.”</p><p>      “I- I’m cold?” You questioned hesitantly, taking a moment to lean back. You couldn’t stand how Douxie’s breath ghosted over your lips, it made your head swim.</p><p>       Douxie nodded out of confirmation, following you away from the sink after getting off of it. He silently grabbed one of your hands with his, blindly guiding the both of you to the living room. Though together for less than two years, you had never brought him over to your apartment- it was only when Douxie invited himself over he stepped in, but he did not know his way around.</p><p>       “Sit, it’s my turn to take care of you. Do you have any hot chocolate?”</p><p>       You stepped around a small table beside the couch, flopping yourself down against numerous throw pillows littering the area. </p><p>       “Uh- yeah- hot chocolate packets? I do, they are in the second cupboard, first shelf. There is tea, too, if you would prefer that instead?” </p><p>       Douxie shook his head, the longer tufts of his hair coming forward to twirl as he did. With a smile, he dipped into your kitchen, the only indicators that he found what he was looking for being the clinks of two mugs against each other.</p><p>       Before you knew it, he had returned with two mugs in his hands, stepping over your legs to sit beside you. Douxie held out a yellow mug decorated with purple flowers to you, keeping the blue one to himself.</p><p>       “I was not sure if you liked your cocoa with marshmallows or whipped cream, so I piled both on. I hope you don’t mind?”</p><p>       “Not at all, Casperan. Thank you.” </p><p>       You took the mug into both of your hands, almost immediately feeling the warmth take over your icy fingers. You had not noticed how cold you had felt until it had gotten bad. What you did notice, though, was how Douxie continued to glance over at you with shiny eyes, lost in admiration of you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>